The primary objective of this project has been to understand the mechanism(s) involved in the malignant transformation of mouse and human cells by infection with simian virus 40 (SV40). I have investigated the identity and regulation of synthesis of the two early SV40 antigens (proteins) that are responsible for the malignant transformation: tumor (T) and U antigens. Radioimmuneprecipitation and polyacrylamide slab gel electrophoresis are the primary techniques employed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Robb, J. A. (1977) Identification of simian virus 40 tumor and U antigens. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., USA. 74: 447-451. Robb, J. A. (1977) Variation in the appearance of SV40 tumor antigen in transformed cells. Exp. Cell Res., in press.